In order to treat any malformations in the area of the jaw and face, osteotomies with subsequent relocation of the bone fragments are performed. To some extent, the process of fixation of the bone fragments thus obtained is difficult, since there are no congruent planes of bone after an osteotomy with relocation of the fragments has been performed. This situation is further aggravated in the case of lower-jaw osteotomies, since the position of the joint of the jaw, which is located in the proximal fragment should not be altered. These circumstances aggravate the performance of an accurately dimension-fitting osteosynthesis which must also be stable with regard to its function, which has been the objective aspired to for the past several years.
The disadvantage of all the already-known devices in this field, e.g. those according to the DE-C 23.40.880, lies in the fact that they are not sufficiently adaptable during the performance of an operation and that after the operation has been performed, they show practically no bending ability arising from the plate surface.